Decorative grass has been used for many years in Easter baskets and for other decorative purposes. The decorative grass of the prior art has been produced by numerous methods and from a variety of materials such as polymeric materials, paper or the like. Typically, such materials are cut and shredded to produce segments having predetermined dimensions. One such prior art method for making decorative grass is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,266, issued to Weder et al. on Sep. 29, 1981, wherein a plastic film is extruded and cut into plastic strips which are passed through a slow-speed godet, an oven and a high-speed godet so that the strips are drawn down in width and thickness without breaking. From the high-speed godet, the strips or strands are chopped to a desired length and conveyed to a storage area for subsequent bagging and packaging.
Traditionally, the decorative grasses are provided as individual, unattached segments of decorative grass. Such segments of decorative grass may be provided with certain conformations which provide volume and bulk to the packaging. For example, U.S. Ser. No. 09/586,901, entitled “METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR MAKING CURLED DECORATIVE GRASS”, which is hereby expressly incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method of providing curled configurations to decorative grass to provide improved bulk and volume to the decorative grass.
While the prior art methods for making decorative grass have been widely accepted, new and improved methods for making, packaging, storing, shipping and displaying decorative grasses are being sought. It is to such decorative grasses and methods for producing same that the presently disclosed and claimed inventive concept(s) is directed.